Healing
by lenkagamine133
Summary: what happend while Magnus was healing Alec after his fight with the Greater Demon in the first books.... sorry if it sucks


dudes..something funny happend this weekend i have 2 share...i went 2 books - a - million sunday nite..that place iz like my second home..seriously i kno almost every1 there(except this guy lol)...while mom waz paying 4 r books at the check out counter..i went to costumer serivse to pre-order a book (The clockwork Angel...first of the infernal devises).. i waz standing there the whole time....he asked for my name and number...witch should already be in the computer(we order alot of stuff...well mainly I do)...well..he had trouble with my last name...mispelled it...he didn't bother asking me how to spell it...thats what really got me...

**Disclamer:** obviously i do not own Mortal Insturment of these character. They belong to Cassandra Clare(Lucky!1)...only the idea/plot of this story is mine...if i owned the characters...well lets put it this way..Crack wouldn't even be able to explain it. ^^

ENJOY!!11...sorry if it sucks...witch i bet it does

* * *

Magnus Bane glared at the elevator doors wondering if they could go any slower. This was an urgent matter! He clung tightly onto the nessage in his pocket. It said that Alec Lightwood was badly ingured, none of the healing Runes were working and if nothing could be done. He would surelly die. Magnus was not going to let that happen.

"Finally!" He yelled throwing his hands into the air when the doors opened.

The whole ride up he thought of the same he had been ever since he got the message. Alec. The Shadowhunter he meet at his party.

The black uneven hair. Those bright blue eyes. His laugh. How excited and proud he looked and sounded when he said they put holy water in the vampires bikes...How his voice and eyes were full of sympthy and understanding after Magnus told them of his parents. And, Magnus smiled solfy, how Alec blushed and stuttred when he said 'call me'.

The doors opened again and he walked out and looked around. He didn't know where to what room Alec was in and there were alot of doors.

A girl with long black hair stepped out of one of them, her eyes were red and she looked both confused and upset. Her cloths and arms were covered in blood.

"Magnus?" She said taking notice of th sparkly warlock, her voice was chocked.

As she got closer Magnus remembered from the party, Isabelle is her name. She had a family resemblince to her obvious brother. Guess the whole family looked alike.

"Where's Alec?" He demanded quickly.

He was starting to get annoyed with this maze like place.

"Wh-what?" She asked surpised caught off guard by the question.

"Alec! Blach hair blue eyes! Slowely dieing! Ring any bells!?" Magnus yelled throwing his arms in the air again.

Finally she realised what was going on. "This way." She said turning and running down the hall.

He follwed her keeping up with Isabelle's speeds. They stopped infront of a door, slowely and carefully she opened it. Inside was a bed with someone on it, at first glance it looked as if they were sleeping.

He stepped in carefully, though the light was on, the room felt gloomy and dark. A smell hung in the air, it was unmistakable. Death would be here soon if he didn't hurry.

He got closer to the bed and saw Alec.

His body was both pale and covered in blood, his shirt was gone leaveing the claw marks for all to see. His eyes layed closed and looked as if he were sleeping and haveing a hellish nightmare. Though there was sweat on his forehead he was body was starting to get chest was slowely rising and falling proveing, even if barely, he's still alive.

This was deffently not the boy Magnus meet at the party. The total opposite.

"Out." Magnus ordered withough looking away Alec.

"What?" Isabelle said in shock.

"Are you deaf?" Magnus snapped. "

"But he-" She tryed to protest.

He turned and glared at her with his amber slit eyes.

"Out," He repeated. "Or do you want to be respnsible for your borthers death!"

Though it looked as if tears were fighting to run down her face she left without protest.

Taking a deep breath he turned his attention back to the Shadowhunter infront of him. He placed a small kiss on Alec's forehead, giving silent pray.

Carefully Magnus placed his hands on the scars. The blood felt wet and warm under his hands, some of it was starting to dry. Alec didn't react.

"Ok." He sighed rasing his hands a few inches up.

He let the magic travel from his finger tips to the Shadowhunter. He focused everything on Alec.

.Everything.

His eyes kept going between his hands and Alec's face. The blue and red sparks grew brighter and larger and a small kracklyinh could be heard. Alec's expression started to calm down as the scars and whatever else the demon left behind started to close and head. Magnus's energy was being drained quickly but to him to was well woth it. He moved on hand to the head to heal the wound up there and other to cover the broekn arm.

"Almost done." He whispered to himself and the other.

Moveing one hand back to the chest and the other to the broekn leg before stopping. Alec's head and leg weren't fully healed but there better then before. Just a few weeks wrapped up would to it.

Magnus conjured up a chair with the last of his magic for the night and plopped down in it. He was tired and feeling work but Alec was out of the danger zone. Isabelle came in after a few mintues and was amazed by the improvement in her borther. His cloths were still torn and there was still blood but at lest the scars were gone and wasn't ghostly pale anymore. Also his expression was now peaceful and was sleeping calming now.

For the next two hours Magnus watched as Isabelled cleaned off the blood and started talking to Alec. Telling how scared and worried and how helpless she felt. Also that Hodge, Jace and Clary were missing. Magnus keprt his mouth she kissed his forehead, said "goodnight I love you' and headed for the door to go to bed.

"Are you staying here tonight?" She asked Magnus.

"Yes. I want to make sure Alec wakes up ok in the morning."

They said Goodnight to each other and she left for her room taking one last look at her borther.

Magnus watched the sleeping teen for about an hour before getting up and stood over said teen. He couldn't figure out why he was attracted to Alec. He was just so captivating, why? Magnus racked his brain for answers but couldn't get a good enough one. He riased a hand and slowely ran the back of it across Alec's cheek. To his surpise the teen leaned into the touch.

Alec's eyes fluttered and opened alittle. The dull blue eyes were starting to fill back up with life. "What are you doing here?" He whispered fainly.

"Saveing your sorry ass," Magnus answered pulling his hand back. "Shadowhunters love getting hurt don't cha, well thats what happends when fighting demons. And you just had to get attacked by a Greater Demon."

After the scolding the two shared a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." Alec said faintly stareing up at the ceiling.

"For what? Doing your job?" Magnus asked confused

"No. For causeing you trouble." He turned his head slightly and locked eyes with the warlock looking down at him.

"Idoit," Magnus sighed and touched the other cheek again. Alec closed his eyes and leaned into it. "Your no trouble for me. Nor will you ever be."

"Why?"

"Hun, I've been asking myself that ever since I meet you."

"Thank you. I feel like were in one of those cheesy movies." Alec tryed to joke looking back at the older man.

Magnus gave a small laugh and pulled his chair closer and sat back down. He wore a soft smile and his eyes were gentle. "Go to sleep, you need your rest. Your healed for the most part but you still have some injureses. Rest is the best cure."

"Sorry again."

"Idoit." Magnus whsipered again shaking his head. "You say that to much."

When Alec didn't reply back Magnus assumed he fell asleep and sure enough he was right. The younger boy was peacefully sleeping, head still turned to the other. Magnus let out a yawn and put his head down on the egde of the bed, like a cheesy romantic movie, also like one of those. He fell asleep hold Alec's hand.


End file.
